A New Life
by LiVeLoVePaRtY
Summary: Alyson Turner has never known her parents, and has been stuck with her evil foster mother and evil stepsisters, but will fate come knocking? And will her dreams come true? Or be pulled apart by who she really is.
1. Cinderella

"ALYSON!" screeched her foster mother Tracey, she glanced up at her alarm clock, bleary eyed, and realized she had fallen asleep at her computer, and it was nine am.

"Coming!" Alyson yelled back and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at her 'pop star' calendar, 'wait a sec, today's June twentieth, my thirteenth birthday', she thought happily. Knowing this madder her much perkier, she quickly put on her hot pink robe and hurried down the stairs. Alyson pushed through the swinging kitchen door, her foster mom was lounging on the futon couch, cucumbers on her eyes, and headphones on her ears. "Alyson! Put some bacon on the stove", ordered Tracey, turning up the volume on the cd-player. Alyson just rolled her eyes and shuffled into the kitchen.

Lately, all her adoptive-mother had been eating was meat, it was part of a new _'diet' _she was doing. Just as she had put the bacon in the pan, her two foster sisters Lorraine and Shelby come thudding into the kitchen, Shelby pushed Alyson out of the way to get a cereal box off of the self. Alyson fell into the corner of the counter, which jabbed her in the side. "Oops, sorry," laughed Shelby, high fiving her sister.

Alyson clamped her mouth closed so she wouldn't say anything that would get her into trouble. Her eyes were blazing as she opened the door to the refrigerator. Just then Shelby and Lorraine started screaming.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" screamed Lorraine, clinging to her sister.

When Alyson turned around the fire went out, leaving behind burnt and charcoaled pieces of bacon. Alyson ranb her hand over the stove, and it suddenly caught fire again, the sisters shrieked again. Alyson ran her hand over the stove once more and the fire immediately went out. "It's you," whispered Lorraine,

"you did it!" accused Lorraine,

"who did what?" demanded Tracey, her five inch Manolos clanked against the tile as she waddled over to the stove.

"Alyson set the stove on fire," said Shelby quickly, a sly grin on her face.

"Now did she, well, go to your room, and no breakfast OR lunch! And you are to stay there!" ordered Tracey, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her out of the room.

Alyson trooped up the stairs, rubbing the side of her head, having no idea what was about to befall her.

_A/N: Hey, I hope u guys like this chapter, it's my first fanfic, I'll try and update as soon as I can, but I have an Africa project that I have to do also. LUV U!_


	2. Bad Landing

WHOMP! THUD! BOOM! CRASH!

"Oww!" moaned Paige Matthews, rolling onto her back and then to her feet. "Worst…..landing…..ever", grunted Piper Halliwell, helping her husband Leo to his feet. "Never doing that again", declared Phoebe, taking her husband's (Cole's) outstretched hand and helped her to her feet. "Vortexes suck", said Paige, walking towards the stairs.

"Piper? C'mere!" yelled Phoebe from the kitchen. Piper came into the room, holding a cup of coffee. "What?" she said, "that house wasn't there before we left," recalled Phoebe, pointing to a white house across the street. "No, actually, it wasn't, the Dawson's live there, and their house was blue," "maybe they just re-pained it?" "No, it had a whole different structure, they didn't have pillars." Just then Leo orbed in right behind the counter. "Big news," he stated, but Phoebe interrupted him. "Does the Dawson's house look any, uh, _different_, to you?" "That's not important right now, what's important, is that I just talked with the elders, while we were time traveling, time works differently, a day here could be a minute there," "so what are you saying?" questioned Piper slowly, crossing her arms. "We've been gone for thirteen years, its 2014," he said heavily, both sisters' jaws dropped. "Alyson," murmured Phoebe softly, sitting down at the table. "What's the date," said Phoebe softly, "June 20th," replied Leo, "Phoebe, are you okay?" "Today's Alyson's thirteenth birthday," she said sadly, a tear slid down her cheek. Cole shimmered in next to Leo, he opened his mouth to say something but Piper shushed him with a meaningful look. Paige walked in and looked out the window, "hey, does the Dawson's house look any different to you?" she questioned, everyone just looked at her. "I never got to teach her how to walk, or talk, or…….." "What's wrong?" said Cole aloud. "We were away for thirteen years, and Phoebe just realized that today is Alyson's birthday," explained Leo softly, watching Piper try to comfort her younger sister. Cole went over to his wife, took her hand, and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon, we're going to her," Phoebe dried her tears, and smiled. Cole pulled her into his arms and they shimmered out.


	3. A Visit

"This is the right address," sighed Phoebe, glancing from a piece of paper to a shabby

gray house. "Great, our daughter was brought up in a shack", murmured Cole as he

followed Phoebe up the steep stairs. She knocked on the door and waited, a few minutes

later the door was opened by an elderly woman in a blue bathrobe. "Um, hello, I'm

Phoebe Halliwell, and this is my husband Cole Turner, um, is Angie Larson home?"

"Angie Larson? Why, she died eight years ago I'm afraid", said the frail old woman.

Phoebe's mouth went dry. "I'm Angie's sister, Agatha, please, come in".

"So we left our daughter here with Angie thirteen years ago, and we have come

back for her," finished Phoebe, tucking a piece of her curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Do you know where she is?" Cole had finally said something. "Hmm, ahha! Yes, I do

, when my sister died, Alyson was turned over to social services, seeing as how she did

not leave a will, she may still be at social services, then again, she may have already been

adopted," Phoebe cringed at the thought of her daughter having another family. "Do you

have the address?" questioned Cole, grasping Phoebe's hand. Agatha scribbled it down

on a piece of paper, Cole and Phoebe glanced at it and he put it into his coat pocket.

"Thank you for your help", said Phoebe gratefully as Agatha led them to the door, "good

luck in finding your daughter," she said with a warm smile, both of them nodded as they

descended down the steps. Once the woman closed the door Cole pulled out the piece of

paper, memorized the address, and held onto Phoebe as he shimmered both of them to the

place.


End file.
